media_portrayalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. fighters portrayed by 1987 TMNT
"Super Smash Bros. fighters portrayed by 1987 TMNT" is a set of pics that feature the fighters from Nintendo's popular crossover fighting game series for Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U portrayed by characters from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Fighters introduced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 64 Mariocharactersplayedby1987TMNT01.png|Mario and Luigi portrayed by an amnesiac Shredder, hence the phrase: "Is it possible I'm a plumber?" Mariocharactersplayedby1987TMNT10.png|Donkey Kong portrayed by Shredder (featuring Rocksteady and Bebop) SSBplayedby1987TMNT01.png|Link portrayed by Michelangelo SSBplayedby1987TMNT02.png|Samus Aran portrayed by Donatello Mariocharactersplayedby1987TMNT03.png|Yoshi portrayed by Donatello (featuring a baby version of Michelangelo) SSBplayedby1987TMNT03.png|Kirby portrayed by Michelangelo. SSBplayedby1987TMNT04.png|Fox McCloud portrayed by Leonardo. SSBplayedby1987TMNT05.png|Pikachu portrayed by Electrozapper SSBplayedby1987TMNT06.png|Captain Falcon portrayed by Casey Jones who knows how to show some moves. SSBplayedby1987TMNT07.png|Ness portrayed by Zach (featuring Donatello & Raphael) SSBplayedby1987TMNT08.png|Jigglypuff portrayed by Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo. Fighters introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee for Nintendo GameCube Mariocharactersplayedby1987TMNT08.png|Bowser portrayed by a green Krangazoid (Feautring Raphael) SSBMplayedby1987TMNT01.png|Princess Peach & Princess Zelda portrayed by April O'Neil. SSBMplayedby1987TMNT02.png|Sheik portrayed by Lotus Blossom SSBMplayedby1987TMNT03.png|Ice Climbers portrayed by April O'Neil. SSBMplayedby1987TMNT04.png|Marth & Roy portrayed by Shredder (featuring April O'Neil and Irma Langenstein) SSBMplayedby1987TMNT05.png|Mewtwo portrayed by Shredder. SSBMplayedby1987TMNT06.png|Mr. Game & Watch portrayed by the Smurf spoof characters. SSBMplayedby1987TMNT07.png|Dr. Mario portrayed by April O'Neil (featuring Michelangelo) SSBMplayedby1987TMNT08.png|Young Link/Toon Link and Pichu portrayed by baby Leonardo and baby Michelangelo. SSBMplayedby1987TMNT09.png|Falco Lombardi portrayed by Raphael (featuring Baxter Stockman) SSBMplayedby1987TMNT10.png|Ganondorf portrayed by Lord Dregg Fighters introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo Wii SSBBplayedby1987TMNT01.png|Wario portrayed by Don Turteli SSBBplayedby1987TMNT02.png|Metaknight portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Raphael and Leonardo) SSBBplayedby1987TMNT03.png|Pit portrayed by Rasputin the Mad Frog SSBBplayedby1987TMNT04.png|Zero Suit Samus portrayed by April O'Neil (featuring Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo) SSBBplayedby1987TMNT05.png|Olimar portrayed by Fripp the Polarisoid SSBBplayedby1987TMNT06.png|Lucas portrayed by Zach Mariocharactersplayedby1987TMNT11.png|Diddy Kong portrayed by Jocko SSBBplayedby1987TMNT07.png|Pokemon Trainer (Red) portrayed by the Rat King EvolvedStarterPKMNplayedby1987TMNT02.png|Charizard portrayed by a dragon from the episode, "Curse of the Evil Eye". SSBBplayedby1987TMNT08.png|Squirtle portrayed by a non-mutated turtle. SSBBplayedby1987TMNT09.png|Ivysaur portrayed by Raphael and Leonardo. SSBBplayedby1987TMNT10.png|King Dedede portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Raphael) SSBBplayedby1987TMNT11.png|Ike portrayed by Shredder (Featuring April O'Neil and Irma Langenstein) SSBBplayedby1987TMNT12.png|Lucario portrayed by Splinter SSBBplayedby1987TMNT13.png|R.O.B. portrayed by Big M.A.C.C. SSBBplayedby1987TMNT14.png|Wolf O'Donnell portrayed by Rahzar. SSBBplayedby1987TMNT15.png|Solid Snake portrayed by Donatello Soniccharactersplayedby1987TMNT.png|Sonic the Hedgehog portrayed by Leonardo. Fighters introduced in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii SSB4playedby1987TMNT01.png|Villager portrayed by Raphael & Leonardo SSB4playedby1987TMNT02.png|Wii Fit Trainer, Palutena, & Bayonetta portrayed by April O'Neil (Featuring Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo) SSB4playedby1987TMNT03.png|Rosalina & Luma portrayed by April O'Neil. SSB4playedby1987TMNT04.png|Little Mac portrayed by Shredder EvolvedStarterPKMNplayedby1987TMNT18.png|Greninja portrayed by Genghis Frog SSB4playedby1987TMNT05.png|Mii Fighters portrayed by Mutagen Man. SSB4playedby1987TMNT07.png|Robin portrayed by Shredder (featuring Rocksteady & Bebop) SSB4playedby1987TMNT08.png|Shulk portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Rasputin the Mad Frog, Raphael, April O'Neil, Donatello, & Leonardo) SSB4playedby1987TMNT06.png|Lucina portrayed by Lotus Blossom (Featuring Shredder, Rocksteady & Bebop) Mariocharactersplayedby1987TMNT09.png|Bowser, Jr. portrayed by Baby SHredder (featuring Rocksteady, Bebop, & Leatherhead) SSB4playedby1987TMNT09.png|Duck Hunt portrayed by Krang & Shredder. SSB4playedby1987TMNT10.png|Dark Pit portrayed by Slash (Featuring Leonardo) SSB4playedby1987TMNT11.png|Corrin portrayed by the killer pizza monster. SSB4playedby1987TMNT12.png|Mega Man portrayed by Metalhead (featuring Michelangelo, Raphael, & Leonardo) SSB4playedby1987TMNT13.png|Pac-Man portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Donatello & Leonardo) SSB4playedby1987TMNT14.png|Ryu Hoshi portrayed by Splinter (featuring Michelangelo & Donatello) SSB4playedby1987TMNT15.png|CLoud Strife portrayed by Shredder (featuring April O'Neil) Category:1987 TMNT Portrayals Category:FaceBook Category:Super Smash Bros. portrayed by others Category:Nintendo Category:Konami Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Square Enix